game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Meltdown/E3 Presentation
The official presentation for Meltdown at E3 2014. ---- Mikhail Dzheyms walks on stage as the crowd applauds'.'' '''Mikhail: Thank you everyone, and especially you, Robert, for allowing us to come this year. My name is Mikhail Dzheyms, lead director at Prime Studios. We are a fairly new firm, so you may not have heard of us before. We recently entered the world of video game production, with the help of our publishing company, DESI, whose heads have been very generous to us. So, for our main presentation. The logo for ''Meltdown appears on screen, followed by the game tagline, 'What will keep us alive?'. '' Mikhail: Inspired by past survival games, such as the widely popular games The Last of Us and the DayZ Standalone, we at Prime Studios decided to create our own. One of the first decisions was whether to include zombies, as the aforementioned games did. In the end, we decided not to implement them, simply because we felt we could make a more interesting and original setting by removing these creatures, who have been portrayed in countless media works. After that, we decided to work on the setting of the map, as well as writing the story. Here, we will show some cinematic shots of the game. The lights in the convntion center dim as the screen turns white. The screen then fades to a a shot of a deserted town from the water level. A few more shots from the air are shown, and then the screen cuts to an oservatory high up on a mountain, showing the landscape below. In the distance, the town and the ocean can be seen, as well as a river and a large lake inland. The screen then cuts to a suburb from eye level, and then inside an abandoned house, presumed to be one within said suburb. The shot cuts to one of a small river in a forest, with an inflatable boat docked on the bank and a wrecked canoe just atop the bank. A highway overpass can be seen in the distance, as well as the mountain. The screen then cuts to a large field, with a radiation warning sign in the middle of it. A derelict Nuclear Power Plant can be seen in the distance. The screen then slowly fades to black, before being replaced with the Meltdown logo. The lights on stage brighten again. '' '''Mikhail: '''These shots were made to capture both the immense scale and the extreme detail of the world we created in Meltdown using the Ultimate Experience Engine, which, by the way, our friends at IDI did a splendid job on. Now, I know what you're thinking. '''Mister Dzheyms, we know about the scale and detail, but we want to see some gameplay!' Fortunately for those of you out there, my good cousin and great co-worker Colleen has volunteered to play through one of the missions for you. Without further ado, here is the long-awaited gameplay. The lights on stage dim as the audience claps, and the screen is replaced with gameplay from ''Meltdown. '' ---- The mission starts with Mayra Panos and Chase Evans on a large catamaran, owned by the Poseidon's Guardsmen Clan, looking towards the land. Other boats, some of them armed, can be seen in the foreground. The leader of the clan, Nedar Soleno, approaches them from behind. The player assumes control of Mayra. Nedar Soleno: Mayra, Chase. Your service for the guardsmen begins today. Mayra Panos: We're listening. Nedar points to a map of the region. Nedar: Our clan is primarily focused on sea power. None of the other clans' can match the Guardmen's navy. We rule the ocean. However, we are limited in our land-based capabilities. Your mission is to seize a group of gun trucks from the Rogues. You will land ashore here. The gun trucks are- here, they should be lightly defended. Kill the Rogues guarding them, and then drive them to here, where a barge will be waiting to take the trucks. Chase Evans: Alright, but how are we getting there? Nedar: Personal Watercraft. We have two below. Come, I will show you to them. Nedar leads the player to the jetskis. Nedar: Remember how gracious we have been to you. Do not fail us. ''The player enter's the jetski and begins to head for shore. The screen then fades to another part of the mission, to save time. After the fade, it shows the player and her companion walking along an unpaved road in a forest. ''Mayra: We should be nearing the designated zone. Chase: ''Oh crap, hide! ''The player runs and hides behind a nearby bush. Seconds later, a Humvee and Tigr roll past the player, followed by two Toyota Tundra gun trucks and another Humvee and Tigr. The convoy rolls to a stop and the crews of the trucks get out. '' ''Mayra: (Whispering) Shit. Those are the guntrucks. So much for the guardsmen's intel. Fucking Nedar. Chase: (Whispering) What are we going to do? Mayra: (Whispering) Take them out quietly. The player equips a Mini-14. The player then uses binding and an empty bottle to craft a makeshift silencer. Using the new silenced weapon, the player kills two of the Humvee gunners. The player then watches as Chase sneaks behind the rear Tigr, and Chase grabs a Rogue and stabs him. Chase then grabs another one and holds him still while the player kills him. The player then eliminates a third Rogue before they are spotted. The player eliminates a few more Rogues before being spotted. The player switches the Mini-14 out for a Kbk Tantal and eliminates the rest of the enemies. '' 'Mayra:' Quickly now, hitch the Humvees up to the GAZs. 'Chase: 'And the Toyotas...? 'Mayra:' I'll handle that. ''The player places an 80mm Mortar IED in each Toyota. The player then hitches a Humvee to one of the Tigrs, before getting in the Tigr and driving to the designated spot. '' 'Chase:' Hot damn! I can't believe we pulled that off! 'Mayra:' Believe it, Chase! We just wiped them out goood! (Laughs) ''The camera fades to the players reaching the barge, and the players meet up with Bryan Haydel. '' 'Bryan Haydel:' Well, shee-it. We asked for gun trucks. And we get this? I guess we were good boys this year. 'Mayra:' You asked, we delivered. 'Bryan:' Well, that's one hell of a job. I guess that's one way to kick off our- ''A convoy of minivans arrive, unloading Rogue gunmen, who start shooting at the player, Chase, and Bryan. '' 'Bryan:' Holy hell, gunfire! You two, defend the trucks! ''The player equips the Tantal and returns fire. While behind cover, the player finds a rag and petrol. '' 'Bryan: 'One humvee is on board! There's ammo on the barge if you need it! ''The player uses the rag and petrol to craft a Molotov Cocktail, which the player then throws at the oncoming enemies. '' 'Chase: 'Nice thinking, Mayra! ''The player continues to shoot at the enemies. Bryan dashes to Mayra's cover and talks to her. '' 'Bryan: 'Mayra! Both Humvees are on board; we'll load one of the Tigrs and let you use the other to get back to the jetskis. ''Another van arrives, unloading Rogues with grenade and rocket launchers. Bryan: Shit! Rocketeers! Get on those guys! The player puts the Tantal away and pulls out an SR9 with a Ghillie cover and a 3-9x scope. The player proceeds to snipe the rocketeers. '' 'Chase:' Yeah, snipe those sons of guns! ''The player fires at one rocketeer and misses twice in a row. ---- Mikhail: (Sarcasctically) I want to take this time to point out Colleen's amazing skills with the sniper rifle. The audience laughs. Mikhail: '''I'm just messing with you, Colleen, haha. Anyway, back to the gameplay. ---- ''Bryan:'' The Tigr is loaded, we're out of here! ''Bryan enters the barge as it pulls out into the water. The player runs and gets in the Humvee's gunner seat, shooting some more Rogues in the process. The player's companion drives the Humvee towards the designated point. After a short drive, the player arrives at the Jetskis and is met by the barge. '' ''Bryan:'' Okay, load the last Tigr. ''The player drives the Tigr onto the boat. The player then gets off the boat. Two Rogue Tundra guntrucks then arrive, opening fire on the barge. '' ''Bryan: Damn it! Those gun trucks are going to sink the barge! ''Chase: ''Stay cool, Bryan. Mayra's got this. The player pulls out a cell phone and uses it as a detonator for the 80mm Mortar IEDs. The player triggers the IEDs, blowing up both gun trucks. '' '''Bryan: Impressive. Hopefully, that's the last of them. Well, we're headed back to the fleet. Get the jetskis and follow us. The player boards a jetski and follows the barge out to sea. The screen fades to black as the mission ends. '' ---- ''The lights on stage brighten. The audience claps again. Mikhail: Thank you, Colleen. As you could see, the AI in Meltdown are top-notch. Each of the different gunmen you face, both friendly and enemy, have different personalities. Some are more reckless, preferring to charge the player, while others are cautious, taking cover when bullets go their way. This is just one of the multiple variables that can be found within a single AI, of which there are hundreds in the level at any given time. We also have put extensive thought and work into the crafting system, which is unrivaled by any other game of Meltdown's style. As you could see, players are able to circumvent normal attachment barriers with binding, allowing them to attach, say, a Western Red Dot sight with a Tantal rifle. These can even be used to turn, as you saw in the gameplay, an empty plastic bottle into a suppressor. There are many more options that can be explored when you play the game yourself. Well, this is about it for our main E3 presentation, but there is more. Coming up later, three of the voice actors for this game will come up on stage and answer all of your questions! Currently, they are being interviewed by E3 staff backstage, and the full interview will be posted on our website, so be sure to check that out soon. Thank you very much, all of you, and have a great day! ''Mikhail exits the stage as the audience claps. Robert re-enters the stage to introduce the next speaker and his presentation. '' Category:Press Conferences Category:Meltdown Category:TheAmazingBBP